


Утешение

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to anither site, Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Феанаро мёртв, его старший сын в плену, а младшие — предоставлены сами себе. Как тут не впасть в отчаяние?
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë
Kudos: 3





	Утешение

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Поскольку нолдор совсем недавно приплыли в Средиземье, в этом фанфике используются только их имена на квенья.  
> 2\. Автор категорически отрицает тот вариант канона, в котором один из близнецов погиб в Лосгаре, поэтому тут они живы оба.  
> 3\. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> 4\. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF JRRT 2020.

— Проклятье! Проклятье! Будь оно всё проклято!

В шатёр, разделённый с Курво, Тьелкормо ворвался, подобно урагану, едва не содрал полог, с размаху несколько раз от души пнул скамью, навредив этим скорее себе, чем ей, и принялся метаться из одного угла в другой: четыре шага — разворот — ещё четыре шага — разворот — и снова. Он то и дело вцеплялся в волосы, превращая их в некое подобие вороньего гнезда, и бормотал ругательства вперемешку с угрозами непонятно кому — то ли Макалаурэ, то ли самому Моринготто. Снаружи растерянно тявкнул Хуан, но внутрь хозяин его не звал — и он остался охранять у входа.

— Ты говорил с Кано? — понимающе спросил Курво, не очень-то нуждаясь в ответе: у брата и так всё было написано на лице.

— Говорил! И знаешь, что он мне ответил? “Я всё сказал тебе в прошлый раз, Тьелко, и моё решение неизменно. Нэльо приказал нам держаться от Ангамандо подальше и ни в коем случае не вмешиваться, и я намерен следовать этому приказу. И прослежу, чтобы ему следовали и вы все”. Тоже мне, правильный какой выискался! Да что он за брат, раз может сидеть себе спокойно, пока Нэльо там… не хочу даже думать, что с ним там делают! А мы должны ждать! Чего ждать?!

Он снова пнул скамью, взвыл и с размаху плюхнулся на разворошённое ложе, уронив голову на руки. Курво осторожно сел рядом, обнял брата за плечи и прижал его голову к своей груди.

— Сказал, что отречётся от того из нас, кто ослушается приказа, — пробормотал Тьелко с глухим отчаянием в голосе.

— Макалаурэ всегда шёл за Майтимо, — ответил Курво, запустив пальцы в спутанные волосы Тьелко и аккуратно их разбирая, с удовольствием отмечая, как тот ощутимо расслабляется под лёгкими прикосновениями. — И теперь будет блюсти его последний приказ ревностно и нерушимо, потому что не знает, за что ещё ему держаться. Но и Майтимо, и Макалаурэ правы в одном, брат: чтобы отомстить Врагу и исполнить Клятву, мы должны быть живы и вместе. А пойти к Ангамандо в одиночку — верная смерть. Мне тоже больно, ты знаешь, но помни: мы не принадлежим себе больше. Есть долг, что превыше нас и всех наших чаяний.

Тьелко рвано выдохнул ему в ключицу, но ничего не возразил.

С тех пор, как Нэльяфинвэ Майтимо, глава Дома Феанаро и Верховный Король нолдор-изгнанников в Средиземье, отправился на переговоры с Моринготто и попал в плен, прошло уже восемь дней. Восемь дней как его братья и подданные остались в этой неприветливой земле одни, совершенно не представляя, что делать дальше. Восемь дней как в том уголке сознания Курво, где раньше была привычная нить связи с Майтимо, теперь высилась холодная алмазно-прочная стена аванира. Курво то и дело бросал в неё мысли-запросы, как ребёнок — камешки, но результат получал всегда один и тот же. И ужаснее всего то, что он понятия не имел, хорошо это или плохо. Наверное, всё-таки хорошо: значит, брат держится и пока не сломлен. Но сколько ещё он так сможет? Сколько они все смогут?

— Близнецы ни за что не ослушаются Кано, — начал Тьелко с горечью, — а Морьо, стоило мне об этом заговорить, сказал, что ещё слово — и он мне врежет… и ты, Курво, тоже говоришь, что мы должны ждать, — он поднял голову, отчаянно посмотрел в глаза, отчего у Курво сбилось дыхание. — Но чего ждать? Чего? Как долго?!

— Если бы только у меня были ответы на твои вопросы, Тьелко, — проговорил он тихо. — Я знаю, ждать — самое сложное, особенно тебе, Стремительный наш… Но иногда это всё, что мы можем. Нэльо знал, что делал, когда просил — приказывал — поступить именно так.

— Больно, брат. Думать, что он там в лапах этих грязных тварей, перед троном этого ублюдка… а мы тут…

— Знаю, — Курво снова придвинулся к Тьелко, лаская чуткими пальцами безупречно-прекрасное лицо, омрачённое сейчас тяжёлыми переживаниями. Сколько раз он хотел изваять это лицо, такое знакомое и любимое, — и сколько раз отступал, понимая, что всего его мастерства будет недостаточно. — Я знаю, Тьелко… 

Он гладил соболиные брови вразлёт, высокий лоб, острые скулы, большим пальцем осторожно коснулся полных красиво очерченных губ… Тьелко чуть разомкнул их, издав неясный тихий звук, и Курво не смог больше противиться себе — склонился к брату и повторил путь пальцев губами. Лоб, брови, глаза, скулы… губы.

Первое касание вышло лёгким, как вздох, и Тьелко застыл, удивлённый. Но как только Курво собрался уже отстраниться и сделать вид, что это ничего не значило, совсем ничего, — не позволил, обхватил за плечи и удержал рядом, и их губы встретились уже в настоящем поцелуе, поначалу осторожном и нежном. Впрочем, он быстро стал иным: страстным, отчаянным, _жадным_. Тьелко вцепился в Курво, будто боялся, что утонет, если отпустит хоть на мгновение, и целовал, задыхаясь, прикусывал нижнюю губу и издавал задушенные стоны, больше похожие на глухие всхлипы. Курво опрокинул брата на ложе, прижался наконец всем телом и, с трудом оторвавшись от его губ, поцеловал в шею, в ключицы, и Тьелко понял его намерение, извернулся и помог стащить с себя рубаху. Курво с трудом отстранился, избавился и от своей — и приник снова, кожей к горячей гладкой коже.

Всю жизнь Курво восхищался старшим братом — его красотой, жизнелюбием, упорством и страстью, всю жизнь старался быть ему другом — и сумел своего добиться. После изгнания из Тириона не осталось у них никого ближе друг друга, и даже жене Курво никогда не мог довериться так, как брату, — а потом она и вовсе покинула его, сказав, что он никогда не был по-настоящему _рядом_... Наверное, она была права: Курво не мог по-настоящему встать рядом с ней, ведь куда ближе он всегда сходился с Тьелко. Всегда — _его_. Теперь и Тьелко — тоже с ним. Только с ним.

В любви старший брат вёл себя так же порывисто и нетерпеливо, как в жизни, и недостаток опыта восполнял решительностью. Курво думал, что, быть может, слишком торопится, но когда Тьелко чуть не порвал завязки на его штанах, — отбросил эти сомнения.

Они избавились наконец от последней одежды — и прижались друг к другу так отчаянно, будто не желали, чтобы даже воздух проникал сейчас между ними, будто пытались вплавиться друг в друга, влезть под кожу и остаться там навсегда. Курво протиснул руку меж сплетёнными телами и сжал их обоих, ловя резкий, быстрый ритм, отчего Тьелко выгнулся и издал несдержанный стон. Для нежности им ещё хватит времени, а сейчас обоим нужно было именно так. Курво поцеловал брата, шепча: “Тише… тише”, и едва сдержался сам: так стало сладко, и больно, и почти невыносимо. Как же долго он ждал.

Тьелко накрыл его ладонь своей, переплёл свои и его пальцы — и всё в мире перестало существовать, кроме них двоих, жаркого шёпота в самое ухо, разгорячённых тел и отчаянной жажды обладания. Движения стали быстрее и беспорядочнее, и очень скоро Тьелко выгнулся дугой, выплеснулся на их сплетённые пальцы и почти выкрикнул имя брата. Этого хватило и Курво, чтобы последовать за ним.

После они лежали, тесно сплетясь в неразрывном объятии так, что непонятно было, где чьи руки, ноги и волосы, а семя, смешавшись, остывало меж их телами. Даже это ощущение казалось Курво приятным и почти благословенным, ведь оно ярче яркого говорило о том, что всё произошедшее было не сном, привидевшимся в отчаянии, а реальностью.

— Умеешь ты утешать, брат, — тихо сказал Тьелко, щекоча дыханием ухо, в голосе его сквозила тёплая нежность. И добавил — прямо и бесхитростно, как он один умел: — Я люблю тебя.

— И я… тебя люблю, — отозвался Курво, проглотив ком в горле. Какая ирония: надо же было всё потерять, чтобы обрести… так много. — Мы придумаем что-нибудь, обязательно.

— Конечно, брат.

Они придумают. Обязательно. Потому что нет ничего невозможного, пока они вместе.


End file.
